TMNT: Turtles Through Space
by 828901
Summary: Inspired by the Spider-Verse story, this story follows the TMNT as they travel to different universes and meet other versions of themselves. These include the TV Show, the Comics, the Movies, the Video Games, and even some of the action figures. Can these rad fighting teams defeat a new evil and save the Multiverse?
1. Chapter 1: Manhattan Mayham

It was a dark night, with the streets of New York filled with loud noises and cars. There are people arguing over some food, a guy failing at mugging someone, and some dude yelling about how the end is near or whatever. In other words, just a normal day. And on the rooftops, we see 4 Anthropomorphic Teenage Ninja Turtles eating Pizza while talking about their training with Master Splinter, a mutated Rat. Yes, you did not hear me wrong.

Their names where Leonardo (the blue one with the swords), Raphael (the red one with the Sais), Donatello (the purple one with the staff), and Michelangelo (the orange one with the Nunchucks). They had just finished up some training with Master Splinter and where enjoying a much needed break from training.

Leo: Man, after all that training, it sure feels good to just sit here and enjoy some fresh Pizza. Isn't that right, guys?

Raph: Heck yeah. I like fightin', but sometimes Splinter keeps pushin' us a little too much, if ya ask me.

Donnie: Raph said it best. We know how to fight well enough, why keep teaching us stuff we'll barley ever use?

Mikey: **Burps**

Donnie: Mikey! Come on, that's rude!

Mikey: **Laughs** You gotta admit, dude, that was a big one!

Leo sighed, but did chuckle a little. He and the brothers where so different from each other that it's kind of hard to imagine that their related, similar looks aside. However, extensive training from Master Splinter has taught them to put their differences aside and work as a team. Besides, there is no one in the world Leo would rather work with.

Leo: Alright, I think we should head back now. I've got a game ready back at base that I'm gonna kick Casey's butt in. Anyone else care to join?

Donnie: I'd love to, but I need to get back to researching some Ooze I found in the sewer.

With that, the four use their ninja skills to silently run across the rooftops unseen by the people in the streets. However, as they ran, Leo couldn't help but feel like something was slightly off. The wind felt stronger, nearly pushing him over a few times, and he felt…something. He couldn't really describe it. Eventually, he had to talk to the others about it. He slowed down a bit and started running next to Raph.

Leo: Hey, Raph, have you been feeling like something is off about something?

Raph: Err…actually, now that ya mention it, it is a little too drafty out.

Leo: Yeah. That, plus the weird feelings I've been getting in my head. Keep an eye out for anything, ok?

Raph: Gotcha. Ain't nothin' gonna get past my si-gah!

Raph had just bumped into Mikey as they both fell over. Raph, as usual, got pretty mad and started yelling at Mikey.

Raph: Hey, why'd you stop runnin'?! You coulda knocked me offa the buildin'! I oughta…kick…your…oh my god.

Raph stopped mid-sentence and looked up into the sky, dumbfounded. What they saw was a bunch of spaceships hovering above New York City. The people noticed, too, and started running for their lives. The turtles continued staring until Donnie finally spoke up.

Donnie: Holy cow! Are those alien spacecrafts?! Why are there so many?!

You see, the fact that these where aliens weren't the shocker. They've fought a few aliens before, like Krang. The real shocking thing is that it usually was ONLY Krang. Now, they face an entire fleet of aliens. They where about to leave to go help the humans but where suddenly stopped by a group of blue, human-like robots, each one piloted by…

Donnie: Krang?! How is there more then one of you?!

Krang (?): FOOLISH TURTLE! I AM NOT KRANG…WE ARE ALL KRAANG!

Quickly, the robots pull out laser guns and start trying to shoot the group. The 4 jump out of the way in different directions. Raph jumped at one of the robots only for it to punch him away. However, it was distracted long enough for Leo to slice it in half, blowing the robot up. The Kraang pilot scuttled away as three others ran at Donnie. The purple turtle had been prepared for robots, however, and threw a device on the ground that shocked all three robots, shutting them down. Then with one staff swing he knocks them off the building.

More Kaang piloted robots jumped from the building and ambushed the Turtles. Every time the team beat up a handful of them, more just keep showing up and attacking. Eventually, it got overwhelming for them, and Leo threw down a smokebomb, blinding the aliens and allowing the group to leg it. They eventually reach the sewer after loosing the Kraangs.

Mikey: **Pant, pant** Why where there **cough** s-so many Krangs?! I thought there was only one **wheez** evil one!

Donnie: I don't know, but their taking New York by storm! If we can't stop them soon, they'll overrun the city in... (takes out calculator and types numbers, then gasps) …only 24 hours! We've gotta hurry!

Leo: Donnie is right. We can't fight them alone. We need to get some backup before we can-

Raph: Hey, guys, sorry for interruptin', but we've got company!

The four turn around to see the blue Kraang piloted robots again, but this time they also spotted a familiar face: a giant robot with Krang looking out of the stomach. No doubt, that was their Krang.

Leo: Krang! How did you do this?!

Krang: Oh, it was easy! These fine fellows showed up to me and requested my brilliant brain to lead them in their conquest of this Earth! I was a little confused on why they looked like me, but I eventually-

Donnie: Wait, "this" Earth?

Krang: Hey, that's what they said, not me! Minions, AATTACK!

Quicky, the Kraang attack the 4. Despite their best efforts, the Turtles are overwhelmed by the multiple robots and get tied up together in a laser rope thing. Raph, being the one who never gives up, tries to break free.

Raph: No shiny rope is gonna be stoppin' me from rippin' you all a new one-GAAAH!

Raph received an electrical shock from one of the robots, knocking him out cold. Krang couldn't help but laugh at how helpless his foes where.

Krang: HAHAHAHAHAAA! This time, Turtles, the tables have truly turned! Once we take over New York, then we'll take over the planet, then my home planet, then...THE UNIVERSE! Just thinking about it makes me excited!

Mikey: Wait, take over your planet? But your people are helping you right now, dude! Seems like you're already in control to me!

Krang: (Thinks about it, then shrugs it off) Bah! I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Until then...time for your demise, you retched amphibians! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-

Before Krang could even finish laughing, however, a bright light suddenly appeared, blinding the aliens. When the light vanished, all that stood there was, to everyone's shock, another Turtle. This one was wearing white, and wielded two swords with spiked handles. The new turtle immediately threw a small devise at the robots, causing them to explode.

Krang: WHAAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!

?: I'd love to introduce myself, but I've got a few turtles to save right now.

Quickly the white Turtle dropkicked Krang away, then uppercutted him to the ground. He then cut the rope that was holding the Turtles and all 4 got up and stood back to back together. Raph just then woke up and joined them.

Raph: Aw, my achin' head...hey! I don't remember havin' a 4th brother! Who're you?!

Kirby: Name's Kirby. I'll tell you everything later. Until then, we need to get the heck outta here!

Quickly, Kirby pressed a few buttons on his wrist, causing a bright light to show up in front of them. Kirby, without hesitation, jumped through, with Mikey following close behind. Leo looked behind him to see Krang getting back up and charging at them, so he grabbed Donnie and Raph and jumped in just as it vanished. Krang yelled in rage.

Krang: DAAAARN IT! I HAD THEM IN MY GRASP! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THEM! DARN IT, DARN IT, DAAAAAAAAAAAAARN IIIIIIT!

Kraang: SIR, CALM DOWN PLEASE. WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM LATER. FOR NOW, LETS FOCUS ON TAKING OVER THE CITY.

Krang sighed and ordered his men to imprison the residents of the City, dead or alive. As his troops rolled out, Krang thought about his situation a bit more. He then realizes that the Turtles are gone, and a huge grin forms on his face. This is it. This is the day Krang rules all.

Little did he know, or the turtles for that matter, today was gonna get pretty weird.


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on

The turtles walked out of the portal to find themselves in a completely white area, with a large computer in the middle. Without talking, Kirby walked up to the computer to switch it on, but before he could Raph grabbed his arm.

Raph: Hey, before ya start typin' away, can you please tell us what the heck is goin' on?! Why where there so many Krangs?!

Kirby: Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys what's happening.

Kirby presses a button on the computer and 2 dozen screens appeared on it, each one depicting the turtles. However, upon closer inspections, each one was either slightly or very different from each other. Some looked exactly like each other. Some looked different. Some looked like they came from a cartoon. Some looked more realistic then others. There was even one where they where frogs of some sort.

Kirby: Ok, this is gonna sound crazy, so stick with me here: you guys know about the Multiverse theory, right? Where there are infinite realities with different outcomes, some small, some big? Well, this computer is showing us only a few of the literal endless possible universes. I'm from one of them.

Donnie: Whoa...this is incredible! I always was fascinated with this theory, but I never actually thought it was real!

Raph: Whoa, slow down big head. You're just gonna believe this guy on the spot? I'm havin' a hard time wrapin' my head around this!

Kirby: Actually, it's pretty easy to get used to it after a while-

Leo: Ok, ok, we get it. This is cool, I'm not gonna lie, but this doesn't explain all the Krangs running around.

Kirby: Oh, that's simple. They come from a universe where there isn't just one evil Krang. There, they're a whole species of nasty aliens named the "Kraang" with two A's. They come from Earth 2012.

Leo: Ok, what're they doing here?

Kirby: That I don't know. I've traveled to a few universes before, but I never seen anyone else do it. My guess is that someone is planning to mess up the Multiverse with some misplacement of characters from other universes. I call them "Crossovers".

The 5th Turtle started typing on his computer and pulled up a list of villains. The main 4 recognized a few: Shredder, Krang, Baxter, Bebop, Rocksteady, etc. But they couldn't name the others on the list.

Kirby: I have a feeling one of these guys are behind this. However, I've gone through all of them, and their either MIA, Dead, or just not good enough to be able to cause all this.

Mikey: Hey, weird idea: What if it's someone we've never fought? You know, a whole new baddie we've never heard of?

Kirby: That's entirely possible. But, for now, we've gotta focus on other things.

He pressed a button on the computer and 4 universes popped up on it.

Kirby: As I was saying, these Crossovers are happening in a handful of other universes. It would've taken me way too long to go through all of them myself, so I decided to get some help from other Turtles. Here's the plan: we each tackle a single universe at once alone. We'll have a communicator I created in case we need to contact each other. We get in there, prevent whatever crossover is happening, then just say the word and I'll beam you back to the base. Any question?

Mikey: (Raises hand) Yeah, uh, if I meet myself from another universe will everything just explode or something? I read that off a comic once.

Kirby: Err...no, I think. The universe is cruel but not THAT cruel. (Presses a button and 4 portals appeared out of no where) Mikey, you'll take Portal 1. Donnie, your 2. Raph, your 3. And Leo is coming with me to 4.

Leo: Gotcha. Everyone else agree?

Donnie: Hey, I don't care where I get sent as long as I can say I've traveled outside time and space!

Mikey: Totally, dude!

Raph: Eh, I've hear some worse plans. Let's freakin' do this.

Leo: Alright Kirby, we've got the plan. Turtles, it's time to save the entire Multiverse!

All four Turtles high five and head through their respective portals, grabbing an earpiece as they left. Leo decided to wait for Kirby before heading out so they wouldn't get separated.

Leo: Hey, quick question: what's your turtle team like on your universe.

Kirby: Funny thing, actually. Where I come from, I was the only Turtle mutated. The others we just sent free. Master Splinter trained me to be the best ninja in the whole planet, and if he succeeded depends on who you ask.

Leo: Wait, you don't have a team? Then how do you fight Shredder or Krang?

Kirby: Well, Shredder is the only real threat where I come from, not counting a few mod bosses here and there. So I didn't really need too much help fighting crime. Problem is, I'm not that good in a team. I'm "Anti-Social" as Splinter puts it.

Leo: Huh. Wait a sec, is that the real reason you had us split up?

Kirby: (Looks surprised, them embarrassed) Uh...honestly, yeah. Sorry.

Leo: It's ok. At least we'll get things done quicker as you said. Trust me, they can handle things themselves.

Kirby: Alright. I'm still sorry. Let's get a move on.

Both of the turtles shake hands and walk through the portal.

(Meanwhile, in some unspecified universe)

LOCATION: WORLD XXXX

HOME OF: UNKNOWN

Inside a seemingly abandoned castle, a figure sat on a throne, looking at a projector screen of Krang and the Kraang army invading New York. He then turns around as we see dozens of other monitors looking over other universes. He snickers softly.

?: Yes...it's all falling into place perfectly. If everything continues to play out as I expect it all to, soon the Multiverse will be thrown into chaos. And I'll emerge from the wreckage, and take it all over. I'll have control over universes before anyone knows it! Hahahahahaa!

Then another voice chimed in.

?: Don't forget our deal. I get one half; you get the other.

?: Yes, yes, don't worry. I'm a man of my word.

With that, the first voice snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in front of him, which spit out Bebop and Rocksteady, along with Shredder.

Shredder: What the...where am I? Who are you?!

Bebop: Hey, did you kidnap us? Don't be lyin' boy, or we'll beat the snot outta you!

Rocksteady: Yeah! What he said 'n stuff!

?: Now now, let's not be hostile. I have a deal for you three...

It then zooms out to show the rest of this universe, where it seems everything is in ruins. Buildings are destroyed, the streets are empty and dirty, and the only sign of life are a few bugs. The worst part, however, is four multi-colored bandanas laying on the floor, tattered. This is a universe where the Turtles have died.


End file.
